Just Like That
by TonsOfHugs
Summary: It started out as a normal day at college for Anna Fields, then she bumped into a lost kid named Olaf, then she kept him company as they waited and looked for his mom. The day ended with her meeting his gorgeous mother Elsa, and getting a job to babysit him.
1. Chapter 1

Their first meeting was rather odd, but their following encounters were rather odd as well.

It started out just on a normal typical day, nothing special was going on and Anna was just starting her second semester of her second year at college. She had just gotten out of class and was walking with her friends to grab some lunch until a little boy who looked no older than 6 just walked right up to her, making her and her friends stop in their tracks

Anna stared down into big black eyes that were filled with curiosity and wonder. She blinked slowly, as if the moment she opened her eyes the child that those curious eyes belonged to would disappear. But he didn't

"Hello!" The child said, enthusiastically waving his pale hand "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Shocked, Anna took a quick glance around to see if the child really was speaking to her. Although there were many students walking right by them trying to get to their next class, go home, or get to their next class, and despite the fact that two of her friends were right beside her, the light brown haired child was indeed speaking to her.

"...Olaf?" she asked tentatively to make sure she got his name right

"Yes..." He drawled out eyebrows going up "And you are?" Gesturing with his hands for her to continue

"Oh, um..." She hesitated, after all it wasn't everyday when a child walks up to you and decides to introduce himself "I'm Anna"

Upon hearing her name Olaf nodded as if giving his approval, then glanced at her friends beside her. He gestured her to lean down while putting his other hand beside his mouth as if to tell her a secret.

Anna gave a confused glance at her two friends, one of them being a tall blonde brute who was sporting a beanie and the other being a short haired brunette who was wearing an unzipped purple jacket and a white shirt with a bunch of paint blots, they both returned her confused gaze and shrugged. So she kneeled down slowly to be at head level with the strange child.

"And who is that funky looking dork?" He asked her in a stage whisper

This caused the boy in the beanie to burst out laughing as he nudged his friend "Hear that Rapunzel? The kid thinks you're funky looking and a dork"

"Shut up Kristoff" Rapunzel said through gritted teeth as she grabbed his arm and gave him a hard pinch

"OW! Sweet Cheese-its, what is wrong with you woman?!"

Olaf seemed oblivious to the scene taking place behind Anna

Anna couldn't help but to let out a snort "That's Rapunzel" she said, out of the three of them Rapunzel was definitely the dorkiest as she is well endorsed and very passionate about her art major and would go off tangent on newly discovered and learned things

"Oh okay, and who's the young lady?" He asked

A silent beat

"Umm... Rapunzel?" Anna stated

Behind her, said girl was terribly attempting to hold in her laughter while Kristoff was flabbergasted

"Oh! Well that makes everything easier!" Olaf happily said "I'm really bad with names, mom says it's something I need to work on."

"Speaking of which Olaf, where is your mom?" Anna asked, a little irritated that a parent would just leave their child wandering around

"Oh! Right right!" The child's eyes widened comically, forgetting about his mother. He began to turn around "She's right-" he saw that no one was behind him. "...here?"

Anna steadily became more concerned as Olaf began spinning around trying to look for his mother. Did he wander away from his mom?

"Mommy?" He called with a frown and a broken voice. He tried looking around and calling for her once again "Mommy?" He asked in a louder voice. Curious onlookers turned towards the child, but continued walking anyways. He turned towards Anna with the most broken face she had ever seen on a child with tears threatening to fall "Anna, Rapunzels... I can't find my mommy"

Anna's and Rapunzel's (the actual one) both felt their hearts break a little upon the sight of this adorable kid

"Aww, don't worry Olaf." Anna began "We'll help you find your mommy"

This made the kid brighten up "Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon. Where was the last time you saw her?" Rapunzel asked

"Right over there" He said pointing right by the fountain that was right in the center of the quad behind them

"Okay, well, why don't you guys just wait for her over there then?" Rapunzel said "I have to go to my next class"

"Yeah, me too" Kristoff said

"Alright" Anna agreed, she didn't have any more classes that day so she didn't mind waiting with Olaf.

"It was nice meeting you Olaf" Rapunzel smiled at the boy

"It was nice meeting you too Rapunzel!" He grinned as he gave her a hug "And you Rapunzel!" He smiled at Kristoff, giving him a hug as well

"Actually, my name isn't-" Kristoff began

"Bye" Rapunzel interrupted as she grabbed Kristoff and walked away

Olaf giggled "I like them, they give nice hugs"

Anna smiled in agreement "So tell me more about your mom, what is she like?" She asked as they headed on over to the fountain

"Describing mom is easy!" Olaf smiled "She's just the nicest, warmest person ev-whoops!" he had tripped over his own feet and had face planted onto the ground "Would you look at that, I tripped. Hahaha" he laughed as he got up and dusted himself off

"Oh my goodness Olaf! Are you okay?" She asked as she knelt down and inspected him

"Yup! I'm okay" he smiled "What was I saying?"

"You were talking about your mom" Anna said slowly, a little shocked at how the boy just brushed his fall off. She supposed that little boys were like that though

"Oh right! So my mom, she's like the prettiest, most wonderful, most beautiful, and most perfect person ever!" he cheered, but just as sudden as his trip, his smile fell "But sometimes she gets this sad look on her face, I think it's because there's too much work for her to do."

The older girl frowned as they reached the fountain and sat down on the edge "What about your dad?"

Olaf gave Anna a confused look "My Dad? I don't have one. Mom said he died before I was born." he said as if it were no big deal. "But it's okay, because Mommy is like my daddy too! Even though she's always working, she still finds time for me! She'll take me out to play and she'll teach me how throw a ball or how to fix something. Oh! And she helps me with my homework too! Also..." he continued on as he talked about the greatness of his mom

Anna's heart warmed as Olaf talked about his mother, although she could not believe that such a perfect creature existed and was sure the boy was overly exaggerating as most kids tend to do. But still, she could not help but admire the woman for being able to raise such a wonderful kid by herself as well as still make time from her busy work schedule to spend time with said child.

"But Mom has recently accepted this new contract and said she'll be getting really busy soon, so we came here to post job ads to babysit me and our dog." Olaf stated, quickly letting out a loud gasp of excitement as gave Anna the widest grin "Oh my gosh Anna! YOU should be my babysitter!"

"Wait, what?" Anna blinked

"It'll be perfect! Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell mom!" Olaf said bouncing excitedly

Anna couldn't help but smile, it did seem like a good idea. She had been recently looking for a job and she did like Olaf. "Okay," she agreed "But I'm pretty sure your mom will have to talk to me first."

"Don't worry! I'm sure she'll like you!'

"Really?"

"Uh-huh! You're one of the friendliest people I've ever met! And you're helping me!"

"Well-"

"Olaf!" a voice called, causing the two to turn their heads in the direction of the voice

Anna couldn't believe the sight that she saw upon seeing the owner of the voice at the mother of Olaf. Hurrying over towards them was a woman in a navy blue blazer and a white dress shirt that was neatly tucked in navy blue slacks, with flawless pale skin and platinum blonde hair that was put in a single braid with her bangs brushed back to show off stunning bright blue eyes. Apparently Olaf was not exaggerating when he said that she was the most prettiest and most beautiful person ever. At the same time, Anna couldn't help but think that the woman looked a bit young to be a mother.

"Mommy!" Olaf cried, face lighting up like a christmas tree as he hopped off the edge of the fountain and ran over to his mother with Anna trailing behind him. He jumped up wrapping his legs and arms around her and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Olaf, how many times have I told you not to wander off?" she asked with a stern face

"Two times today"

"And for that you're getting two scoops less of ice cream"

Olaf knew that two scoops less meant no scoops at all, which caused his face to fall "Okay..." He frowned, understanding the reason for his cruel punishment.

The woman glanced over Olaf's shoulder seeing Anna standing there with a small smile on her face, hands behind her back, and rocking on her heels. "And this is?" the woman cautiously asked, unsure as to who the young lady was

Olaf turned around and brightened up "Oh! Mom, this is Anna! She kept me company while we waited for you. She's the best! Can we hire her as my babysitter? PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE"

His mother gave Anna a curious look and placed Olaf back onto the ground. She straightened her already straightened outfit "Hello, my name is Elsa. As you can tell, I am Olaf's mother. I would like to thank you for going out of the way to watch over my son"

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all. It was my pleasure really, Olaf is a delightful child compared to other children. Not that I've watched over many children to compare him to, it's just the few that I did have to look after were just little terrors. One time I had to watch over triplets and that was just a roller coaster of a nightmare. I'm sure they could get away with murder, but not with me! Oh no! Because of them I was able to obtain eyes like a Hawk's and ninja-like reflexes! That last day I showed them what happens when you try to steal chocolate away from me. Not that I would do anything that drastic to Olaf! He's a very sweet boy, I'm sure he wouldn't try to do anything like that. I'm sure watching over him would be very pleasant. Like you! Not that I think you wouldn't be anything less than pleasant. I'm sure you're more than just pleasant. I'm rambling. I should stop. I'm sorry, I only do this when I'm nervous. I swear I'm not like this all the time. It's just that you're so pretty and- I was not supposed to say that. Now I've made things awkward. Not that you're awkward. I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait-what?"

Elsa just stared at the girl blankly while Olaf was giggling "Here, why don't you give me your number..." Elsa said as she fished out one of her business cards and a pen from her purse "So I could give you a text or a call to give you our address, and we can schedule a meeting sometime this weekend to talk about your schedule and things to do with Olaf?"

"Wait... Just like that?" Anna asked

"Just like that" Elsa confirmed

"No background check? No interview? No need for a resume or a transcript?"

"No, I trust Olaf's judgement when it comes to people. He has a knack for these kinds of things. Right Olaf?" Elsa asked her son with a warm smile

"Right" Olaf nodded with a bright smile

"Oh okay" Anna said as she proceeded to write her number on the back of Elsa's card "J-Just text me any time, or call me if you prefer! I usually get out of classes by 12:30 and I don't have class on Fridays. So I really am free most of the time."

"Perfect" Elsa nodded as she took the card and pen back, "I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow evening or the night after."

"Okay, cool" Anna smiled

Elsa bit her bottom lip and nodded "Yes..."

Anna fiddled with one of her braids nervously

Olaf's mother was fixating her gaze to somewhere in the horizon "Well, I think we should get home. Don't you Olaf?"

The light brown haired child nodded "Yup! I'm starving! What's for lunch?"

Elsa smiled down at her child "Well, maybe we can have Ravioli, but first say good-bye to Anna and say thank you."

Olaf turned to Anna and hugged her "Bye Anna! Thank you for taking care of me while I was lost!"

Anna giggled as she returned the hug "Anytime, I'm looking forward to seeing you again." She looked up at Elsa, whom caught her eye and nodded politely

The child let go and went back to his mom, grabbing her hand causing her to smile and proceeded to walk away.

It wasn't until they were out of sight that Anna realized that not once did Elsa smile at her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Friday morning, the day Anna had met with Elsa at her home to discuss what she was to do with Olaf while Elsa was out. The two had already talked about Anna's own schedule, which actually worked quite well with the single parent and child's. After their call (which Anna was slightly disappointed that was strictly about their work schedules), Elsa had invited Anna over to show their home in order for her to get comfortable with. She quickly agreed.

It wasn't that Anna had expected anything special or anything. Maybe a bigger than average house filled with light, walls decorated with sophisticated works of art, filled bookshelves with a few pictures here and there, a grand piano somewhere, the house colored with blues and whites to match the family, and the house smelling a like coffee in the morning. Or maybe even a high rise condo, overlooking the city filled with furniture and appliances that screamed modern art. She was definitely not expecting this.

This being a small loft apartment that was actually about a 30 minute walk from her dorm. Upon entering the front door after descending a narrow staircase from outside, she immediately saw dark red-wood floors, stairs that didn't go any more than maybe 10 steps before meeting a small platform which she noticed held a small chest in the corner filled with toys, then making a right for another small stair case that seemingly led into a room. Right under that staircase though, was a small simple kitchen (albeit messy and cluttered) with wooden cabinets, white tile floors, with a gray open bar that only seated two, and a small wooden dining table a bit away from the kitchen's "entry" for two that held a glass of orange juice, an empty plate with syrup and crumbs, and a finished glass that had left over green clumps that Anna really did not want to know what it was. To her right, only a few steps away was a closed door on an exposed brick covered wall that had very few pictures (that she noticed were mostly of Elsa and Olaf) on the wall, and to her left was a short open hallway with white walls (again, with a few pictures of the small family) that turned inwards. The only light available was from the lightbulbs in the ceiling.

It was nothing like Anna thought it would be, but she found that she preferred this unexpected look and home.

"I know it's not much and that it's a small and tight fit," Elsa stated from beside her "but it's enough for the two of us."

Anna turned to face her client with a big grin "I like it! It gives a warm and home-y kind of feel! I think it's perfect for you and Olaf, I can tell that you two are very close and love each other very much!"

The blonde stared at Anna and blinked once, face unchanging "Yes... Well, thank you for the compliment. Now, allow me to show you around the house and inform you of your tasks concerning Olaf." Elsa continued as she promptly turned away, causing Anna to frown. "As you can see, we are already in the kitchen and dining room, upstairs is Olaf's room as well as a bathroom and shower, to the left at the end of the hallway is my room..."

That was the last time Anna had seen and talked to Elsa, and it's been about a whole month since Anna had babysat Olaf and monster-sat Marshmallow (their white doberman that Olaf had apparently named).

* * *

Everyday was just about the same routine. Mondays to Fridays, Anna would continue going to her classes in the morning, at 2:00 after lunch she would take a 40 minute walk (she didn't have a car and refused to ride a bus) to pick Olaf from school and wait for him by the back gate for about 20 minutes. After that, the two of them would take a 20 minute walk to his home, animately chatting about how his day was. By the time they reached his home (which she had her own key to) it would be about 3:30 and he would go off and play with his toys while she began to tidy up the kitchen.

Anna had found out after her first few days of babysitting, that Elsa and Olaf always left their dirty dishes on the dining table in the morning, and the dishes would usually end up piling up in the sink due to the fact that Elsa would be to tired to wash them when she got home. So Anna had decided to help her client out by doing the dishes for her (it wasn't that big of a deal seeing as Anna would clean up after dinner), but Elsa had been grateful about it and showed her gratitude by leaving a short "Thank you" note for Anna on the dining table. Which had made Anna's day simply because it had a smiley face on it. (Something she had not seen Elsa direct at her)

After cleaning the kitchen, it would be a bit after 4:00 and time to walk the monster. Thankfully it was really Olaf who had to walk _**it**_, all she had to do was accompany him.

The monster (as Anna so rightfully calls him) was the family's dangerous beast (that Olaf insists is just puppy who's a softie on the inside) whom nearly killed her upon sight the first time she tried to walk him. She'll never forget that moment when the dog growled at her when she grabbed the leash, then charged at her, pounced on her causing her to fall on her back, and began barking/slobbering all over her face as she tried to push him off her. It wasn't until Olaf came around and "disciplined" him (by telling him "No, stop it Marshmallow! Off! Sit! ..Now whose a good boy?") that she was saved.

Although, Anna wasn't sure that it was considered walking seeing as to how Olaf would ride the dog like a horse.

They would get back to the home at around 4:30, and it was homework time. Anna would sit down with Olaf upstairs in his room at the coffee table to do their homework. His room was the only room in the entire apartment with natural light and light wood floors, and his room was actually quite simple. A twin sized sleigh bed centered on the farthest wall, a night stand by the window, and short bookshelves across the wall on the other side with pictures, trophies, and other knick knacks cluttered on top. An orange rug at the foot of the bed with a small black coffee table big enough for 4 on top. And although there was no door, the way the stairs led to a dead end and into the room to the right gave the illusion of privacy. (The bathroom to the immediate right of the stairs)

They would do homework for about an hour and a half (taking small breaks in between, or in Anna's case... a very long break) and then Anna would get up, go downstairs, and start making dinner from a cook book that Elsa provided.

Upon the first few nights of her job, she was informed that Olaf was lactose intolerant and was told (via note) that if she doesn't want to eat non-dairy product food, she could order take out or bring food if she pleases. She didn't find that necessary and decided that it wouldn't kill her to try new food, she was actually pleasantly surprised that soy chocolate ice cream was rather tasty.

Anna would finish cooking between 6:30-6:45 and call Olaf down for dinner, and they would finish eating by 7:00-7:15. Then she and Olaf would wash and put away the dishes.

Her day would usually be done by 7:30 (Elsa would send her a text that she had parked in the building structure's garage and tell her that she is excused for the day) and so she would pack, say good bye to Olaf, and then leave.

Saturday's were more fun and included a list of groceries to gather, but were more or less the same in the afternoon. Sundays were her days off where she would go out and hang with her friends.

That had been her routine for a whole month, and it was a routine she didn't bother to change which she was happy about. The only times she had heard of or found sources of Elsa's existence were from Olaf's stories, the rare note on the dining room table, the brief text messages to let her know that the mother had just parked the car so she could leave, and the constant dirty cup of colorful vegetable juice or smoothie (as she found out as she cleaned a juicer or blender). Other than her existence and what she looked like, Anna didn't know anything else about her

So to say she was surprised to see Elsa come home early on a Tuesday was the understatement of the century.

* * *

Anna had been busy washing vegetables and humming a soft tune, so she didn't hear the door open and close. Nor did she hear the soft thud of heels being kicked off, or of the brief case being placed on the dining table.

"Here, let me help" the sneaky woman said right by Anna's ear

"OH SWEET MOTHER OF MINE" Anna screamed as she dropped the potato from her hand into the sink

Startled, Elsa took a few steps back, grasping the counter behind her with one hand and her heart with the other.

"Oh! Elsa! I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in! If I had known I wouldn't have been as scared. Not that I'm easily scared, psh! No way! I'm super brave! I mean, I can take out a burglar any time. I'm so ready! Just name a time and place! I'm ready any time, any where! Not that I thought you were a burglar, because if I did then your head would have come clean off! Like, BAM! It would be like kicking a snowman's head off. But it's a good thing I didn't! Take your head off I mean, because then I'm sure I'd be charged with murder. And I'm not a murderer. No way! I would never-" Anna began to ramble

Elsa just stared at the rambling auburn brunette, and quickly glanced away as she sucked her lips in, and then glanced back at the girl. "Anna..." she called

The girl stopped and stared at the blonde wide eyed

"It's not your fault, I should have called out to you to inform you that I had arrived earlier when I previously walked in. My apologies." she said in a small, barely-noticeable frown

"O-Oh! No! It's alright!" Anna smiled, excited to finally see Elsa _again_. Not only that, but she got to see Elsa _frown_. Which was really exciting for Anna because the last couple (and the only) times she saw her client, she always had a seemingly blank, expressionless face directed towards her.

The two of them stood there in awkward silence for what felt like minutes which were actually a few seconds.

"H-here, let me help." Elsa motioned to the bowl of washed vegetables and cutting board

"O-Oh, um. Okay!" Anna said

They began a quiet routine with Elsa chopping the vegetables (which Anna noticed, was done finely and quickly) and Anna washing them and placing them in the bowl

The air around them was awkwardly silent, so Anna took this moment to take a good look at Elsa.

She was looking as flawless as ever, sporting a khaki colored tailored suit today with a light blue dress shirt, and _Oh My Dear Sweet Wonderland_ a skinny dark gray tie with a silver tie clip. If Elsa were a man, and was Anna's boyfriend, she would have grabbed the tie and pull him towards herself and kiss the life out of him. But Elsa wasn't her boyfriend, nor was she a man. _But man or woman damned. That skinny tie was made for people like Elsa._ Anna was so busy trying to repress a shudder and was stuck in her thoughts, she didn't hear what her client was saying to her

"- Anna..." Elsa trailed off taking a quick glance at the girl she was speaking to, but noticed that the college student wasn't paying attention "Anna?" She called

"Huh? What?" Anna asked snapping out of her self-induced haze and turning towards the blonde

Elsa was staring at Anna's face for a while, which caused the auburn brunette to blush, until the blonde turned away, and turned off the sink"...You have some..." and then pointed at the corner of her own lips.

"What?" the younger woman asked as she brought her hand up to her mouth, only to discover a little drool. "Oh golly!"she yelped as she quickly wiped her mouth with her shoulder

Elsa turned away for a moment and turned to face Anna "As I was saying before, I just wanted to thank you for all the trouble you've gone through to help us. I appreciate it Anna"

"Oh..." Anna said, not completely registering what the blonde had just said. That damn tie was just starring at her, screaming for her to grab it and pull.

Elsa just hesitantly nodded and finished chopping the last vegetable

When Anna finally did register what was said, her eyes widened "Oh! Yeah! Sure! No Problem! You're welcome! I mean, it's no trouble at all! I've gotten use to doing everything so it's nothing really! Or even-"

She was interrupted _thankfully_ by barking and the sound of the monster's paws scurrying on the wooden floors followed by the loud running of Olaf

"Mommy!" Olaf practically screamed as other two members of the household charged into the kitchen for hugs and cuddles "What are you doing home so early?" He asked

"I wanted to eat dinner with you of course" Elsa beamed at her little boy as she knelt down and gave him a kiss on the nose, which elicited some giggles. The doberman let out a whine as he nudged his nose in between the parent and child "Hello Marsh" Elsa greeted as she ruffled his head, causing the monster to ferociously wag his tail "Alright, go out to the dining room you two. This kitchen was not meant for four."

"Ok" Olaf nodded as he and the dog walked out

"You can sit down if you'd like," Elsa said to Anna "I can finish making dinner"

_There's her blank face again..._ Anna mentally pouted. She didn't know why, but seeing the older woman smile just warmed her heart and she wanted to see a smile directed towards her.

"It's fine! I can finish up, you go ahead and relax! I'm sure you had a long day!" Anna smiled

"O...kay..." Elsa said slowly, nodding her head just as slow. She made her way out of the kitchen and sat down at the bar talking to Olaf about his day.

By the time Anna had finished cooking, Elsa had brought out a folding chair to place at the dining table, and they were all sitting there chatting.

Well... Olaf was chatting animately to Elsa (whom had unfortunately discarded her tie and blazer) while Anna would add in details here and there or continue his story as Elsa politely nodded and added a few words here and there, wiped food off of Olaf's face every now and then, and sometimes corrected mispronounced words.

And Olaf didn't mind, he would just continue chatting to his mom. It wasn't until later while Elsa was washing the dishes (which she insisted on doing) and Olaf and Anna were sitting at the bar to continue talking that Anna discovered something utterly delightful about Elsa.

Olaf was just about to tell Anna one of his adventures with his mom and their monster, when Elsa had interrupted

"Olaf!" she quietly whine/hissed as she turned off the faucet and grabbed the towel

"So I was riding Marshmallow around and Mommy was watching us from the bench and I think she got jealous because when we came back she told me to climb off him. Then she tried to climb on Marshmallow too!"

Anna let out a small snort as she giggled "Oh really now?"

"Olaf!" Elsa whisper shouted, fixing one of her cuffs as she was standing behind the bar, both hands placed at the top

Her son, too excited and indulged in telling the story, ignored her and continued on "Mommy is too big to ride on Marshmallow, so he had to lay down and mom accidentally fell over into the mud." Olaf finished

At this Anna bursted out laughing, standing in front of her, behind a bar, was a woman who always seemed to have a straight face on (besides when speaking to Olaf), who seemed to never get out of a suit, and was always seemingly clean and well kept (or so Anna assumed). So when Anna imagined such a figure, whom she thought for sure would know better than to try and mount a dog, falling over and landing in the mud, face still straight, she couldn't help but think that the image was the picture of humor (if Anna did have to say so herself).

Olaf was giving the widest smile as he nodded to confirm that his story was indeed true "Mom is so funny, she always does the weirdest things! Like one time-"

"That's enough Olaf!" Elsa stated "Go to your room and get ready to take a shower."

"Okay," The light brown haired child giggled as he hopped off the high chair, only to cover one side of his mouth and say in a stage whisper to Anna "I'll tell you more later when Mom's not around"

"Olaf!"

"Alright alright!" Olaf giggled as he gave his babysitter a quick hug "Good night Anna! See you tomorrow!" He waved as he and Marshmallow trotted up the stairs

Anna couldn't help but giggle an "Okay" then turned to Elsa only to be met with a rather curious scene.

A scene that had Elsa chewing on her lips and fixing her cuffs that needed no fixing, while looking off to the corner of her eyes at nothing in particular. And Anna could have sworn that the older woman's face wasn't as pale as it usually was. Just when Anna was about to ponder about Elsa's behavior, the older woman's demeanor had changed as she fixed her gaze at the college student

"It's getting late Anna, I wouldn't want you to go home when it's so dark." Elsa said

"Oh, that's right! Well then, I probably should get going then! To home, er- my dorm room rather. Before it gets too late" Anna stiffly said

Elsa nodded "I'll... walk you to the top..."

"Oh! You don't have to do that! I mean, you can if you want to. But you don't have to!"

"I want to, but if you don't want me to..."

"NO! I mean, yes! I would like that!" Anna quickly informed the blonde whom in response slowly nodded

"Anna... Shouldn't you grab your backpack?" Elsa asked

"My backpack...?" The auburn brunette questioned "O-oh! Right! Yes... My backpack. It's just... Hold on." Anna quickly ran up the stairs to the platform where she had left her backpack and down, where Elsa was already waiting at the foot of. "Alright, all ready."

"Yes..." Elsa said as the began to walk out the door in awkward silence

_Again_ Anna thought.

"I would like to thank you again for helping me out by looking after Olaf" Elsa said, breaking the silence, as they walked up the stairs

"Oh, it's no problem! Really! I love babysitting Olaf! He's just a sweetheart and I adore him!"

"Yes, he seems to have taken a very strong liking towards you as well." Elsa said as they stopped at the top of the stairs before her apartment.

"That's great!" Anna smiled as she faced her client unable to see her face due to the dim light post and the sun about to disappear.

Elsa just stood there.

"So, um... I never got the chance to ask this, but how old are you?" Anna asked "Because you look so young to be a mother. Not that it's a bad thing! It's just different! Not a bad different though! A good different! If that makes sense, I was just curious. Oh! I was also wondering what it is that you do! A-As a career I mean. Not that I think you have a bad one! Because the few times I've seen you, you're always wearing suits. Wh-which isn't bad, it's great! You look great! Not just great actually, gorgeous even! Wait, what?"

Elsa blinked slowly and began to fix her cuffs again as she glanced off to the side really quick and back into the college student's eyes "I am 24, so I am a bit young for a parent. I am also a lawyer, I just recently obtained my license and am settling in at my new office, which is why I'm suddenly so busy and in need of a babysitter."

"I-I see..." Anna said, trying not to freak out about how young and amazing the woman in front of her was to be able to raise an amazing kid such as Olaf and still be able to become a lawyer. It surely must have been difficult, and Anna found that she wanted to know more about the woman. How did she do it? What happened? How did Olaf come about? There were so many questions, all too personal in which Anna was not in position to ask.

Silence took over them once again and Elsa started to rub the part of her neck where it meets her chin, her eyes glancing down to the concrete sidewalk.

"Well then... I should get going." Anna said "Good night!"

"Oh, actually Anna, if you'd like..." Elsa continued, hand coming down and joining its' opposite in front of her, voice trailing off as she took another glance off to the side

"...Yes?" Anna encouraged

"... Never mind. It's nothing." Elsa said, lightly shaking her head "Have a good night Anna, please do message me to let me know you got home safely." Elsa stated as she took a quick side glance and then back into her employee's eyes.

Anna was a little shocked at the request, but nodded anyways "Okay, see you soon" she smiled as she waved good-bye and started to walk home.

Elsa did a small nod and headed back down the stairs and back into her apartment.

* * *

When Anna had arrived back to her dorm room, she shot Elsa a quick text to let her know that she had arrived safely. She checked her phone later after she had showered to see that Elsa had texted back a short message

**Elsa: **

**- - - - That's wonderful, thank you for letting me know :) Have a good night**

And just like that, Anna had gladly changed her routine from that moment on to include sending a message to Elsa to let her know that she had arrived home safely if only to receive that smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna never really considered herself religious or thought about whether or not God existed or anything like that. But if there really was a God, then Anna would be throwing herself at the deity's feet and repeating many thank you's for all she was worth, because God had decided to bless her with meeting not just one, but TWO gorgeous people. That had to be a world record or something!

The first gorgeous person was Elsa, obviously. No one could come close to her level of gorgeousness.

But the man in front of her at her door (okay, well. Elsa's door, but it might as well be Anna's too seeing as how she seems to be spending more time at the blonde's home instead of her own dorm) was most definitely a distant second.

"Package for Miss Elsa Arendelle, if you could just sign here, here, aannddd here." he said pointing to 3 spaces on a clipboard.

Anna continued starring at his face. From his red hair to his side burns and narrow jaw line, from his thin lips to his green eyes, and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Ummm... Excuse me Miss?" the delivery boy looking at her with concern

"Huh? What?" Anna blubbered, snapping out of her daze

"I need you to sign..." he repeated

"Oh! Right! Sign! Yes, I can do that!" she said snatching the pen and clipboard from him

The delivery man stood there, nearly bouncing in place with a small smile on his face and decided to speak "Miss Arendelle, I have to say that it is a great pleasure to meet you. You see, I've been something like a fan of yours ever since you graduated and proved yourself worthy to work in Arendelle Firm instead of depending on your name. Ever since then, I have held great admiration for you and I must point out that you're nothing like I thought you would be. Not that it's a bad thing! It's just- I guess what I'm trying to say is... Well... Can I please shake your hand?" He asked with a slight blush

Anna looked up from the clipboard in confusion "Wait... What?" Was Elsa famous? Was Anna working under someone famous without knowing? Her last name was Arendelle? That was so cool! Wait, Arendelle firm? What's that? A family business? Did Elsa's family own a business? Why was she only learning about all this now?

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've always wanted to meet you and you're something like my role model. I mean, you've accomplished so much at such a young age! There are others who admire you of course, but it's not everyday one gets a chance to meet you."

The babysitter stared at the delivery man with a blank face and gave a nervous chuckle "Actually... Um..."

"Hans ma'm" the redhead introduced himself, seemingly excited to have been able to give his name to his role model.

Anna nodded "Hans, I don't know how else to break it to you, so here it goes... I'm not Elsa."

A short pause "You're not?"

"No"

Hans turned red from embarrassment "Forgive me, I just assumed- I thought you were, because the package is for her and you're signing so I figured-" he stuttered

Anna giggled "It's no problem, I probably would have done the same if I were in your shoes." She said as she handed over the clipboard and pen "Here you go!"

"Thank you, for understanding." Hans said with a soft smile and voice.

"No problem!" Anna grinned

Silence took over as they just stared into each other's eyes with a smile, but the moment was interrupted by a loud beeping tune from Anna's pocket causing the both of them to jump.

"I should-"

"Yeah, and where-"

"Just by the door-"

"Okay..."

The two of them awkwardly (and oddly enough) were able to decipher each other's train of thoughts as Anna checked her phone to see that she had a message from Elsa while Han's moved the large package that was about half his size into the house.

_**Elsa:**_

_**- - - I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I have a package that is supposed to be arriving today. If you don't mind, can you please move it outside my door to my room?**_

"Is this alright?" Hans asked

"Huh?" Anna looked up from the screen to find the package already inside "Oh yeah! That's fine, I can move it later!"

"Are you certain? Because if you'd like, I could move it for you."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure." Anna laughed while waving her hand offhandedly

"If you insist, have a good day then" the delivery man said

"You too" Anna said as she brushed her hair out of her face

Hans hesitantly turned away, waving good bye and receiving a small wave from the shorter girl, and began ascending the front steps.

Anna closed the door and let out a long sigh with a smile on her face.

* * *

"So how's your job coming along?" Kristoff asked

Anna and her friends, Kristoff and Rapunzel, were having lunch together as per usual at a small little sandwich shop just off campus.

"It's going great!" Anna beamed "Olaf is really a sweet and easy kid, he hardly ever causes any trouble. Although, he _is _a little strange for a 6 year old. He's enrolling in a science fair, A SCIENCE FAIR! I mean, who does that? Did you even know that science fairs exist? Because I sure didn't!"

"Ooh! What is he doing?" Rapunzel asked excitedly

"Something about whether or not plants need more sunlight or water to survive..." Anna grumbled "He's taking 2 of the same sort of plants, I forget what, but he's planting one in a tank of water and covering it up to make sure light doesn't get in and putting the other in a normal pot of dirt and keeping it under a light while limiting its' water source."

"Oh my god..." Kristoff gaped with a look of what seemed to be distraught, while Rapunzel stared wide eyed at him and Anna confused.

"I know..." Anna sighed "He came up with it by himself too."

"That's even worse!"

"And he entered willingly."

"No! Stop it!"

"I don't get it," Rapunzel finally said "What's the big deal you guys?"

"What's the big deal? Are you kidding me?" Kristoff asked "Some 6 year old kid is willingly enrolling in a science fair and came up with a pretty brilliant experiment by himself!"

"...So?" The short haired brunette asked

"So he's obviously trying to get ahead of his peers and reign as their boss in the future!" Anna stated "Everyone knows that the one kid who stays inside reading or doing homework or something or another, will end up being their boss in the future! So he's going to end up being bullied!"

"That poor kid, he's never going to have any friends" Kristoff said, wiping an imaginary tear

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "You guys are being dramatic, I'm sure he'll make plenty of friends!"

"Oh yeah? Did _you_ have any friends growing up Miss I-stayed-in-my-room-every-day-growing-up-playing-guitar,-knitting,-cooking,-making paper maches,- playing chess,-doing pottery,-ventriloquy,-candle making,-maybe sketching,-make a dress,-and painting?" The blonde asked all in one breath as he put on a smug smile

Rapunzel's mouth fell open for a moment... then closed. "Well... No... But that's because my foster mother never let me go out!"

"Uh huh"

"Anyways!" the art student said, abruptly ending the subject "So Anna, how's Elsa?"

At this the auburn haired girl let out a happy sigh "She's perfect... Not that I would know at the moment though, because you know, we don't text or see each other on a regular basis. But- it's just- well... The last time- Which was last night, we texted each other good night. And well, she -as usual- Not to me personally though, but like... through texting. Which are the only times. She smiled. So yeah. I think that- you know, she's perfe- I mean. Good. Not that, she's doing good deeds. I'm sure she is though. But that, she's well. Content even! At least, I think so. From what Olaf says." Anna blubbered out, cheeks turning red at the thought of the gorgeous woman.

"Aww, look at you!" Rapunzel cooed "You're so smitten by her you can't even speak properly!"

"I too can! I mean, I cat coo! Er- Too I can. I mean, Can too I! Wait- What?" Anna shook her head, confusing herself from the gibberish coming from her mouth

"I think Anna finally has a legitimate crush." Kristoff stage whispered

Rapunzel nodded and pretended to wipe an imaginary tear and say in a, what seemed to be a sad voice, "Our little girl is growing up!"

Anna groaned "You guys! I do _not_ have a crush on Elsa!"

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow "Are you sure? Because from just about every day in the past two weeks you've been going on-"

"And on-" Rapunzel added

"And on, about how breathtaking and sexy she looked in a tie and blazer."

"That's because she did!" Anna slapped her hand on the table "And you guys would have agreed too if you saw her!"

"I highly doubt that." The blonde man said

"That's because-"

"We never saw her before." her two friends deadpanned in unison "And if we had, then we would totally agree with you because Elsa is the most gorgeous person on the face of the earth. And if god existed, then he most definitely took his time on her and did one hell of a job." they both said as if they had rehearsed the same lines multiple times over again. "We know."

Anna huffed as she grabbed her cup and pretty much hugged it while grumbling a "Whatever." and began sipping out of the straw. Sulking over what she had been robbed of.

"So when's the wedding?" Rapunzel asked after a moment of silence

"Ugh! You guys are ridiculous! There will be no wedding! I don't even like girls!" Anna growled

Kristoff snorted and mumbled "That's because you like _a girl_."

This caused Rapunzel to burst into a fit of giggles

Another groan "Good bye!" Anna huffed as she stood up from the table, grabbed her backpack, and slung it over her shoulder.

Well... She tried to sling it over her shoulder.

Instead, she she had forgotten to take into account the heaviness of her backpack, causing her to lose balance and begin to fall backwards. She reached out trying to grab something to prevent her fall, and luckily she was able to grab something.

Or rather, someone grabbed her.

Looking at who helped prevent her back from meeting the ground, only one thought came across her mind

_Oh my- There IS a God!_

Because the one who grabbed hold of her hand, was none other than the delivery man from the day before, Hans.

"Glad I caught you" He said as he pulled her back up, while still holding a tray of empty plates in the other

"Hans! Oh... Haha. Yeah." She said nervously as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "I mean- uh. Thank you. For catching me."

Hans smiled down at her "You're welcome"

The two just stared at each other like the day before, until Anna's friends decided to embarrass her.

"No! Anna!" Rapunzel shout whispered in a whiny voice "What about Elsa?!"

"And her suit and tie?!" Kristoff whined

"Are you _cheating_ on her?!" they gasped dramatically

Anna was red, although whether from anger towards her friends or embarrassment from them, she couldn't tell. "I-I'm so sorry about my friends. They're just messing with me." she explained to Hans, unable to look at him in the eye

He merely laughed "That's okay, that's what friends are for right?"

The auburn haired girl finally looked at him in the eyes and smiled, grateful for him being so understanding as the two of them returned to just staring at each other.

"Anna~" Rapunzel singsonged "You're going to be late~!"

At this, the other girl's eyes widened as she began backing up "Olaf! My job! I-I need to go!" she bumped into an empty chair "Oof, I-I better go. I-I have to go... Bye!" she waved as she turned around and walked out of the sandwich shop

Hans waved good bye and watched her leave.

"... So... Hans was it...?" Kristoff asked, sizing the man from head to toe.

The ginger haired man turned, looking at Anna's friends as though he were a deer in head lights "Oh no..."

* * *

"And then, we watched this movie about insects! Which was SO COOL! Did you know that spiders aren't insects?!" Olaf asked. He was retelling Anna about the events of his day as he did every school day, with a huge smile as they were returning to his house from walking the demon Marshmallow.

"What? They're not?" She asked, probing him to tell more although she already knew that fact.

Anna noticed that whenever Olaf talked about his day, he never really talked about what he and his friends did during snack or lunch time. Or about other kids really. The only times she has ever heard him mention other kids is when it was regarding questions that were asked or answers that were given, and test results. Olaf was shockingly and incredibly competitive, but in such a sportingly way that was still consistent with his happy and optimistic personality. If he lost or wasn't at the top of the class, he would grumble and sulk about his mistakes, but accept his lost and say how the other person deserved it because of whatever.

… Anna sometimes felt that she had a lot to learn from the 6 year old.

"... and then after the movie, the class sang Happy Birthday to me!"

Oh, her bad... she had a lot to learn from the 7-

"Wait, what?" she asked right when they stopped in front of the door, with the key in the lock.

"They sang Happy Birthday to me" He repeated, hopping off Marshmallow "Are we going to go inside?"

"Today's your birthday?" Anna asked

"No...?" He said, looking at her as though she grew another head "Why aren't you turning the key?"

"Then why did they sing happy birthday to you?" she continued

"Because my birthday is tomorrow..." His eyebrows scrunching down, confused as to why Anna was asking these questions when the answers were so obvious to him and why she wasn't opening the door. Maybe she forgot how to unlock it. "Just turn the key"

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yeah... Why?" he asked "Does she know how to unlock the door?" He whispered to Marshmallow, who barked

"I didn't get you a gift that's why!"

"Oh, it's okay." He said. He really didn't mind that she didn't get him a gift, but he did mind that she wasn't opening the door.

"It's not okay!" she exclaimed as she unlocked and opened the door, bursting through the entrance and throwing her hands in the air

"No really, it's fine! Because you're spending all day with me and mom tomorrow!" He said as though it were clearly obvious.

"No it's really- Wait, what?" She paused. Those words were really starting to become a major part of her everyday vocabulary.

"Mom didn't tell you?" He asked

"...No..." Anna said as she checked her phone to see if his mom messaged her.

"Oh... Well mom said she would ask you if you wanted to go to Disneyland with us tomorrow for my birthday! You're coming... right?" He asked, looking up at her with his big black eyes while his mouth began forming a pout

"I-I..." Was she going? If she was, how would she be able to afford it? How would she get there? But... It was Disneyland! With Olaf! And better yet, a _WHOLE_ day with ELSA. How could she NOT go? Wait... _An opportunity to spend a whole day with ELSA!_ … _THERE REALLY IS A GOD_ Taking money out of her savings would totally be worth it! _"_Of course!"

Olaf beamed "Oh yay! Mommy will be so happy!" he cheered

"Mommy will be so happy about what?" Elsa asked as she walked out of the hallway, causing Anna to jump and yelp from surprise.

Olaf gasped "Mom!" as he rushed over to her and jumped for a hug, Marshmallow following as he stood on his hind legs while placing his front paws on the woman.

"Hi Olaf," the mother smiled as she caught him and placed a kiss on his forehead "Hello Marsh." she greeted, ruffling the top of the dog's head.

"Mommy! Anna said she can come with us to Disneyland!" Olaf said, bouncing in her arms excitedly as Marshmallow went back to the ground

"She did?" Elsa asked, eyes slightly widening.

"Yup! Isn't that great?! You were-"

Elsa immediately covered Olaf's mouth as she glanced in the opposite direction away from Anna. "Olaf, I was planning on telling her today." she said as she took her hand off his mouth and placed him down.

Her son's mouth opened, letting out a drawled out "Ohhhhh... Well, why don't you ask her right now?"

"She's right here you know... and she can hear you two." Anna deadpanned

Elsa straightened up and lightly coughed into her clenched hand "My apologies," she quietly said "Olaf? Why don't you go upstairs and start doing your homework?"

"Okay!" He smiled as he ran up the stairs with Marshmallow trailing behind him.

Silence fell over Elsa and Anna, the only thing that could be heard was Olaf's and Marshmallow's muffled footsteps above them. When they could no longer hear him rummaging around, Elsa decided to break the silence.

"Would you..." she sucked in her lips a bit and let them out "Would you like to sit down at the dining table?" she asked

"O-Oh! Yeah! Sure!" Anna spluttered out

The two women awkwardly shuffled over to the table, Elsa waited for Anna to pick a seat, which was closest to the door as always. Elsa took the other chair that she sat in previously when they all had dinner together, which was also the seat Olaf would usually sit in.

Another silent moment as the two of them looked anywhere but at each other. Anna took a lot of interest in the corners of the ceiling as she quietly bounced her legs and lightly drummed her fingers that were holding onto the seat. Elsa was unmoving, with her legs crossed, hands in her lap while fiddling with the end of her black skinny tie (which Anna was trying with all her power to ignore, along with the fact that Elsa was in a gray tailored suit), and her gaze was fixed on an imaginary point on the table.

"So..." Anna broke the silence "Disneyland..."

"Oh! Yes, I apologize for not asking you sooner. I was going to ask you today seeing as I came home early." Elsa started as she began to rub her neck "But I suppose Olaf beat me to it. At any rate, seeing that you will be joining us, I'll go ahead and purchase the tickets. Will you be carpooling with us as well?"

"Wait, what? No!" Anna stated. "I mean, not about the carpooling. That would be nice because I don't have a car-"

"You don't have a car?" Elsa asked, eyes widening, hands joining together as they rested on the table

"Yes, I mean. No, I don't have a car. But that's beside the point!"

"I thought you had a car." Elsa exclaimed, voice slightly rising but barely noticeable

"I don't, can we please get back on track? I can't let you pay for me!"

"You've been walking home alone at night..." the older woman mumbled "Why did I not know of this?"

"Because I never told you. Are you even listening to me? You can't pay for my ticket, I won't allow it!"

Elsa stared blankly at Anna, then slowly – ever so slowly- one of her eyebrows raised, the other scrunching down, as the corner of her lip curled up. It was so minuscule, Anna wasn't even sure it was there. "You won't allow it?" she repeated

Anna didn't hear the question at first, too busy starring at her employer's pink lips and the small, tiny, barely there quirk at the corner of her mouth, pondering on what the heck it was. Was it a smile? A quirk of annoyance? What was it? Was it even there? "Huh? What?" she mumbled, then the question settled it. "Wait! No! Absolutely not! No! I'll pay for it!" Anna resolutely said, hands slamming on the table as she looked into Elsa's _dreamy_ light blue eyes.

The blonde suited woman lifted her chin up a bit as she leaned back in her chair, bringing her chin back down as if saying a very slow and drawled out "Uh-huh" as she folded her hands on her knee.

Anna had to repress a shudder. The older woman looked like a _Queen _in that chair. "Y-Yeah, s-so. Uh. Don't me ticket pay. I mean! Don't pay for ticket my! Ugh! No! Don't-pay-for-my-ticket!" Anna had to enunciate each word.

Elsa's face had returned back to a blank as she stared at Anna, causing the freckled face girl to fidget under her gaze.

"How about this?" Elsa said after a moment, leaning forward and placing her folded hands on the table "I won't pay for your ticket, if you allow me to drive you home from now on. And if you refuse, I will still pay for your ticket and drive you home nonetheless."

"What? No, I couldn't possibly- that's just too much trouble and-"

Elsa waved her hand "It's no trouble at all," she said "So? Is it a deal or not?"

Anna considered her options, she really didn't want to trouble Elsa by driving her home just about every night or have Elsa pay for her ticket. She could always just, pay for her own ticket behind Elsa's back and still be able to walk home. But tickets are non-refundable, so Elsa would be stuck with an extra ticket for no reason. Anna considered her second option, she could say yes and just sneak out the apartment before Elsa got in and walk home. But Elsa usually texted Anna when she had parked, so there really was no way for the college student to win.

...There was no way out from this nor any way of winning. It was either have the mother pay and drive her home or be able to pay for herself and still be driven home. Elsa had cornered her.

"Alright..." Anna sighed in defeat.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." Elsa said as she stood up

"More like you forced me to agree." Anna pouted

"Well I'm certainly happy that you've come to see things my way then."

When Anna looked up to form a retort, her voice went silent as she noticed the same barely-there expression from before on the suited woman's face gazing back at her.

_It was a smirk... _Anna realized _That's definitely a smirk..._ And then something else dawned down upon her "You knew you were gonna win!" She gasped, standing up herself and pointing an accusatory finger at her employer.

Elsa glanced away, slightly turning her head "I don't know what you're talking about" and made her way into the kitchen

"Yes you do!" Anna exclaimed, tailing the taller woman

_What are we doing?_ Anna thought to herself _What-what is this?_

"Well, I knew that there would be -as well as that there is- no use in having any sort of quarrel with me, friendly or not." Elsa confessed "What's will you be cooking for dinner?"

"The book is opened to the recipe," Anna offhandedly said as she hopped onto the bar "And why is that Miss Arendelle?"

Elsa paused "How did you-"

"The delivery man had mistaken me for you yesterday when he delivered the package." Anna stated "What's in it anyways?"

"Oh, that's Olaf's present." Elsa said as she began to gather the ingredients

"What?! Why is it so big and heavy?" the college student asked, remembering that it took her a while to get the gift by Elsa's door

The mother paused as she glanced over to the staircase to make sure her son wasn't there, and overhead to make sure he wasn't sitting above the kitchen as he sometimes did. As she took out a washing basket and cutting board, Anna hopped down and took the vegetables and began washing for her "Well?"

Elsa just stared down at the cutting board as she began cutting the vegetables that were passed to her and began in a low voice "Olaf has been wanting to learn how to play the cello since last year, but because of..." The older woman paused "Certain circumstances we were under, he was unable to. So, since it was possible this year..."

"You got him a cello" Anna finished

Elsa nodded

"Elsa that's wonderful! I'm more than one hundred percent certain that he'll love the gift!" the auburn brunette exclaimed

The blonde paused in her cutting for a moment, and the two of them fell into another silence. It wasn't awkward this time though. It was... Well, comfortable.

She resumed cutting again, and when Anna looked up to pass her another vegetable, she saw it.

It wasn't directed at her, but it was still there on the mother's face. A small, warm smile, accompanied by color on her otherwise pale skin that proved its' genuineness.

If there was a God, then the deity had decided to change her life in that moment... No, on that day. And it was changed, just like that.


End file.
